The present invention relates to a seat for a pleasure boat which can be pivotally converted from a conventional seat to a lounge seat. It can also be moved to additional positions for providing a second seat and a working area associated with an entertainment center of a boat.
Seating designs for boats are particularly challenging for designers inasmuch as typically at least for relatively small boats, limited space is available for seating. Also, the seating must be fixed to the vessel such that, during movement of the boat, in some cases in turbulent sea conditions, the seating remains in a stable position. In the past, this challenge has been met in numerous ways, including, for example, a fold-out seat as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,137, which is employed to provide either a bolster for the boat's cockpit area or a fold-down comfortable seat. With the advent of increasing creature comforts on boats in the 30 to 35 foot range, consumers are demanding and expecting new features, such as gas grills, entertainment centers and the like. Although some small boats have had seats which can fold out to form a flat sun pad, this invention relates to a seat which has multiple positions including a conventional seat, a lounge seat and an extended position in which the seat back can be extended to provide an additional seating surface and provide a work surface in association with an entertainment center.